1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to massaging apparatuses and more particularly to a massaging apparatus for a human.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In the past there have been several different types of massaging devices for the human body. There have also been several attempts at designing a massaging device to be utilized in conjunction with a bed. All known,massaging devices in conjunction with a bed are incorporated within the mattress itself. This means that the massaging of the human occurs on the portion of the body that is in contact with the mattress.
If a human decides to partake of the service of a masseuse, the masseuse locates the human in a prone position on an elongated table and proceeds to massage the upper area of the body of the human. Over the years this has been developed to be the best technique for getting a massage. Even though it is acknowledged that massaging the human body from the top, as opposed to the undersurface of the human body, is most effective, prior to the present invention, all known prior art massaging apparatuses, when constructed in conjunction with a table or bed, applied the massage from the surface of the table or bed.